Hide The Soul
by The Fetish One
Summary: Set in Child's Play 2 during the scene where Andy is tied to his bed, but instead of Chucky being the perp here, Tiffany is. She wants to steal Andy's body, but, let's just say she spends time with him first before going through with the voodoo spell. Rated M because it contains fetish things. Just wanted to get this outta my system. If it's not allowed, I'll delete it later.


**My first story and it's based on Child's Play 2. I know it sounds odd and perhaps gross to some, but my reason for writing this is because when I first saw the movie long ago when I was his age, I developed a little crush on Andy and the person who played him. Andy was so cute in the first two films and the scene that I enjoyed most, and still do, is the scene where Chucky ties Andy to his own bed in order to get inside him.**

 **I saw someone on Youtube say that Andy looked cute that way and I read a couple of fanfics that show some romance between Chucky and Andy when he was a little kid, and so, I decided I had to make a love story of my own. But in here, instead of Chucky, it will feature his girlfriend Tiffany from the 4th and 5th Chucky movies in her doll form in his place. I'm aware of her return in the 6th movie, but that was when she returned to human form and it has nothing to do with my story.**

 **Anyway, here's what I got so far and I don't care what reviews I get for this, good or bad. If good, glad you enjoyed it. If bad, well that's your opinion and I don't wish to argue with you.**

* * *

Tiffany lay under her hiding spot, staring at Andy Barclay, the eight-year-old nemesis and killer of her old lover Chucky, fast asleep on his bed. She waited all day to be alone with the child and she now got her wish and she was going to get him tonight.

It was very easy to slip inside the house unnoticed the previous night and hide inside Andy's room, waiting for her chance to have Andy alone.

Like Chucky, Tiffany was human once and switched bodies in order to cheat death. Chucky swapped forms because he was mortally wounded during a gunfight with a police detective while Tiffany's reason for becoming a toy was because she was diagnosed with terminal cancer in her brain and had only a few months to live before she dies, so after learning Chucky's magical, body switching spell, she used it to move her spirit into the doll that was once a collectible of hers back when she was human and she was free from her disease and extended her life span.

She thought Chucky was crazy when he told her about this amazing ability when he was alive and human too, but it turned out she was right all along and when she heard about Andy's story about him two years ago, she knew she had to try it out for herself and now here she was, a moving, walking toy.

But Chucky warned her that after making the transfer, the one who performed the spell would remain trapped forever inside whoever or whatever he or she switched their souls with unless that person found and switched places with another living human body.

In this case, Tiffany selected Andy Barclay to be her new vessel because, aside from killing Chucky, he was the first one to see living toys and she wanted his body, meaning she could be a kid again, even if it meant being a boy rather than a girl and she didn't give a shit about gender right now.

With Andy now vulnerable and unaware of the plastic woman sitting inside his room with sinister thoughts in her head and glaring at his sleeping form with those green orb eyes of hers, Tiffany decided it was now or never.

Tiffany slowly slid out from under a table she hid in all day, dusted herself off and approached the bed containing her target.

She carefully climbed up a pole and made it to the top of the bed where the sleeping boy was just inches from her.

She removed a rag from her doll's jacket that looked wet with a liquid, approached the boy slowly and when she was close to his face, she held the rag up to his face so that he was able to breathe it in. The rag was doused with chloroform which she found in the house as a means to render Andy unconscious to prevent him from waking up and alerting the house residents of her presence.

After 20 seconds had passed, Tiffany checked to see if the drug worked and learned it did. Andy Barclay was out like a light and Tiffany was free to do what she wished with him.

She got to work and within minutes, she had Andy's body completely tied down to the bed with jump rope. Andy's hands and feet were ensnared and spread apart spread eagle style. He wasn't going anywhere at all.

Even though Andy was unable to speak, Tiffany took the pleasure of stuffing a sock inside his mouth anyway just for fun. Now young Andy was vulnerable for soul-swapping. He was trapped and nobody was coming to his rescue.

Too easy.

She admitted to herself that Andy looked kinda cute this way. The child had adorable features in his hair, on his face and a perfect body frame.

How he defeated Chucky two years ago puzzled her, but right now, she didn't care. He was gone, she was here and she was going to finish what her dead boyfriend started.

It was time.

Tiffany sat on top above Andy's head and looked at his unconscious face. "Well, well, well, Andy. Looks like you won't be having a perfect childhood after all. You killed my lover and now, I'm going to return the favor. I hope you enjoyed the short life you had as a human because your gorgeous, little body will be mine." she said to the unconscious boy.

"But first, I think I'll have a little fun with you." Tiffany said with a slight grin. Why not do what she had in mind first before taking him? It can wait.

Tiffany brushed away Andy's bangs of hair and tickled his forehead just to feel his skin.

Then she moved to another position near his head, placed her plastic, index finger between Andy's eyebrows and slowly slid her finger down on the child's nose and stopped when she reached the tip. She lightly tapped it and made a slow, swirling motion with her finger, making the cartilage on Andy's nose to move a bit from the movement.

To Tiffany, Andy had a cute, button nose and she enjoyed touching it. It felt soft and perfect.

Tiffany stroked Andy's nose from top to bottom with her finger repeatedly, taking pleasure at the touch.

She then placed her finger under his nose between the sock and felt the air going in and out as the young child breathed in his sleep. He had to anyway since his mouth was blocked by a piece of rolled-up footwear.

Andy looked peaceful like this. Tiffany wondered if the sock she put in Andy's mouth was clean since he was unwittingly smelling it. Bah, what did she care? Andy was out like a light.

Looking at the rest of Andy's unmoving body, she noticed part of the kid's stomach was exposed because of the way his arms were stretched out and it lifted a little of his blue pajamas, so she went over to have a look at it.

She quietly gasped when she saw Andy's little belly button. It was an innie type with a little shadow inside.

Unable to resist, the female doll lifted Andy's pajama shirt just enough to expose more of the boy's stomach completely, placed her finger close on the child's belly button and slowly moved around it in circles. Since Andy was unconscious because of the chloroform, he couldn't feel anything, especially Tiffany touching his stomach. The ticklish sensation would've woken him up without the chemical.

Tiffany took out a Q-tip she'd been saving for some unknown reason, inserted it inside and playfully twirled it inside the belly button, tickling it.

This child had the most beautiful belly button ever.

Later, she removed the Q-tip and placed her finger in and did the same thing.

Moving on, she gently began massaging Andy's belly with her hand, giving an affectionate peck on his belly button.

After that, she lifted Andy's shirt more to see his bare chest and she placed her ear just below the breastbone and heard the sound of this young child's heartbeat. It sounded so lovely and calm, meaning that Andy must be dreaming peacefully.

She wished she had a stethoscope with her so she can have a better listen of Andy's heart.

Tiffany closed her eyes, hugged her arms around Andy's torso and let herself be swayed away by the young child's heartbeat along with the rise and fall movements his chest made from his breathing. They both made her feel relaxed.

"Such a beautiful heartbeat." she whispered dreamily.

She kissed where Andy's heart was and rubbed her hand across the area, feeling the moving thump of the organ inside his body. Then she rubbed at his ribs, feeling the bones there.

Tiffany was actually feeling some kind of attraction for Andy. It sounded perverted, but it was true. If she and her victim were the same age, she would have loved to be his girlfriend.

When a couple of minutes had passed, Tiffany stopped what she was doing and sat up.

"It's a real shame that I have to claim this young, lovely body, but it must be done. I didn't come all this way just to play with it." she quietly said to herself and playfully patted Andy's chest and stomach one more time before covering those areas up with the boy's shirt and knelt beside the right side of Andy and spoke to the unmoving, sleeping kid's ear.

"Goodbye Andy Barclay. You're a real cutie, truly you are and I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm in need of a human body and you're ripe for the picking."

She kissed Andy's cheeks as a final means of affection for Andy and placed her hand on top of his head and began the voodoo chant that would give Tiffany what she wanted. Andy could do nothing to stop her, he was finished.

Tiffany was just about to finish when she stopped suddenly because she just had a thought. Aside from the fact that she would be bound and gagged if she swapped bodies with the boy and be unable to untie herself, Tiffany realized just now that maybe this was not such a good idea for a couple of reasons.

The first reason was that Andy was only eight years old, an innocent child who didn't deserve what Chucky did to him and his mother and was merely a victim of his rampage. He had a lot to live for, dreams to one day fulfill and perhaps a good life ahead and she would be taking all that away from him if she went through with this. Sure she had a crappy childhood and life and all, but that gave her no excuse for trying to ruin the childhood of another. Speaking of a crappy life, before Chucky went on the run and died as a human, she and him had a bad fight and broke up. Chucky was a very bad lover anyway, so why was she trying to avenge him?

The second reason was that his mother was sent to a mental institution because of what Chucky did to her and Andy and the boy's father was long gone, either dead or living another life somewhere in the world due to divorce or something else. Because of that, Andy would grow up without his mother or father, his real mother and father, not those imitators that took Andy in and claim to be his parents. They were fakes.

The third reason was that if she returned to human form, she'd be at risk for many factors like disease, aging and death. It would defeat her reason of being a doll. She ditched her human body to cheat death and she did. As a doll, she was immortal. She could never age and live forever, assuming nobody tried to kill her like what happened with Chucky.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ she thought to herself. _If I do this, I'll just grow up, grow old and die one day. I traded my old fucking body to escape death and I almost came close to going back to being mortal. Perhaps it's better that I live my life as a plastic toy. Life's much better now than when I was human and sick with fucking cancer. Yeah. I'm Tiffany, the living doll and I dig it._

Her mind made up and her sudden epiphany complete, Tiffany's craving to be human again was gone and she abandoned her mission of taking Andy's body.

 _What have I almost done to this poor, parent-less little boy? I have no right to claim his life._

She looked at her sleeping victim and saw no more reason to get inside him.

 _I'm sorry, Andy. You don't deserve this fate at all. I'm going to free you now._ she thought and gently stroke her hand on Andy's cheek to show that she meant what she said.

She pulled the sock out of Andy's mouth, tossed it away on the ground and gave a light, affectionate tickle under Andy's chin, on his lips and kissed his nose before going to undo the ropes that bound his hands and feet to the bed posts.

When that was done, she tucked the blankets back onto him, collected the ropes, hopped off the bed and placed them underneath the bed to hide any signs of intrusion from Andy and whoever set foot in this room in the later hours.

Unable to leave the room through the door because of the risk of being seen by Andy's foster family, Tiffany approached the window, slowly lifted it open and before making her escape, she turned to have one last look at the boy who killed the infamous Charles Lee Ray.

Giving it some thought, Tiffany went back to Andy and gave him a loving kiss on his lips. It was clear that she loved him, whether it was romantic or not, she did.

"I now leave you in peace, Andy Barclay. No more living, soul-stealing dolls will ever chase after you again. Have a nice life, you amazing, beautiful child." she said to his ear and touched his cheek one more time before heading back to the window, stepping out and closing it slowly from the outside.

She leaped from the house's balcony and onto the ground below, unharmed by the fall thanks to her plastic body and ventured further into the night, never to be seen by Andy or anyone again.

THE END

* * *

 **There it is. My idea up for all to read. Honestly, I hope it doesn't get me in trouble because of its content. I asked somebody the same question and that person has yet to respond. Despite the content, I don't consider it child pornography. I don't support that shit at all because that's just fucking sick in real life. This is just a story I wanted to tell and it is part of free speech. Since I'm not the only one who's written stuff like this, I guess this is okay to post. If not, tell me and I'll remove it instantly.**

 **Thank you for reading and perhaps I'll do more fetish-style stories on other topics in the future. Toodles.**


End file.
